


In Morning Light

by w3djyt



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3djyt/pseuds/w3djyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A leisurely morning look at Byakuya and Renji's relationship towards the end of the manga. [Established ByaRen]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Renji's birthday... and I apparently forgot to upload it three times in a row. Go me.

Sunlight wasn’t something Renji normally associated with his captain. Neither were mornings, warmth and laziness. It was, then, with a rather thick confusion that he drifted into a waking world filled with soft bands of the gentle morning sun slipping through shades to tint pure white sheets in amber hues and dust fair skin with a more lively glow than had ever once graced the pale flesh in his presence. Renji kept a reflexive yawn hushed beneath a sluggishly raised hand, sliding his fingers up to rub his eyes and push aside the wild strands of his own sleep tousled hair for a better view of the rare sight of Kuchiki Byakuya in repose. A small smile quirked his lips and he settled into the covers as carefully as he could manage. 

His captain must have been more tired than he let on.

Not that that was entirely new. No, that was restricted solely to the novel experience of somehow waking before the nobleman and being treated to the ethereal vision Byakuya made when laid down on intricate silks, for once without the tension of presentation. Fine strands of black hair hardly seemed out of place, so trained to splay over his face that even after the shifting of sleep they held more than a passing resemblance to the style of his waking hours. Renji found his hand instinctively reaching for the silken locks - carefully drawing them aside so he could see more of what rigid boredom looked like when slackened to peaceful repose. 

He choked back a soft chuckle: it really didn’t fit the man all that well. 

Byakuya was all focus even when they were alone. The vice captain liked that intensity. It didn’t make sense to see such a driven man without expression: without piercing assuredness and the stiffness of an unbending spine. Kuchiki Byakuya was a man never meant to be something so soft and indistinct. As often as people called him cold and aloof, he was always so fiercely, firmly, unapologetically  _there._  It was the eyes, Renji decided with a soft, amused sigh that seemed to cause a gentle shift in his companion. Without them, even lidded, even turned away or hooded, it was as if Byakuya himself had retreated somewhere else entirely. 

Somewhere far from his reach.

Renji leaned forward then, letting the expensive bedding slide down and off as he curled his hand around and beneath Byakuya’s chin, tilting it up for him to steal a kiss from unresisting lips. The nobleman stirred again, this time with an instinctively raised hand that sought to push against whatever was so close. Renji caught it with a low chuckle, leaning up a bit to press his lips into the palm of the captured hand. Slim fingers twitched from the warm touch, a soft huff of breath and the slow return of tension signaling his companion’s shift to waking. 

“Mornin’, Taichou.” He turned with the rumbled greeting to angle a broad smile down at his lover already well into the process of blinking sleep from his mind and reorienting himself to the here and now. 

“… Renji,” Byakuya allowed on a low exhale, gaze sharpening quickly and lingering on his captured limb. 

“Thought you’d like ta be up for breakfast,” the redhead offered in explanation - an immediately arched eyebrow all that was needed to show his captain’s disbelief in his statement. He exhaled a short laugh and shifted enough to turn Byakuya’s hand and kiss the back of it as well. 

“How long-”

“Sun jus’ came up, Taichou, relax,” Renji murmured, bending over to stall the noble’s movements from getting him any farther than propped up on an elbow. 

“I seem to have done more than enough of that already,” Byakuya dryly observed of the slanted sun cast over them. 

“Che- relaxin’ and sleeping are completely different things.” And just like that, the sun and it’s glow were swept from Byakuya’s sight, replaced instead by a thick tumble of red hair that shrouded them both in more familiar darkness. “Don’t tell me I have ta show ya that all over again…” Renji’s voice was a low purr pressed into the flesh just beneath his ear, drawing an involuntary shiver no matter how he tried to prevent it. 

“We’ll be late,” Byakuya quietly protested even as allowed himself to be pushed back, off his elbows and on to the futon once more.

“You’re never late,” Renji countered against a pale throat, laying his body down over the noble’s in a physical deterrent to movement. Mornings weren’t something he usually got to share and he wasn’t about to let such an opportunity go to waste.

The noble’s expression turned dry. “You are,” the flat retort. “Frequently.”

“What can I say?” Spoken on a sigh between playful nips and soothing lips. “Yer a slave driver…” 

A short, disbelieving huff. “I demand no more than-”

“Kuya.” The address brought immediate silence and returned a somewhat smug smirk to Renji’s lips as he pushed back up to look his lover in the eyes. “Jus’ shut up and enjoy yourself fer once, okay?” 

He didn’t wait for an answer and was rewarded with a surprisingly earnest press up into a kiss quickly deepened to match the intensity he already knew existed but could never quite anticipate. _This_  was much better than spending the morning lounging around staring at someone that only seemed more out of reach the longer he watched. He’d spent enough of his life reaching for the unattainable.  _Now_  was about enjoying the low heat that rosed pale skin beneath his touch; the soft little huffs of breath that escaped between the press of their lips; the encouraging arch of slim hips as his hand swept lower; and the firm grip at the back of his neck where deceptively strong fingers entangled thick red hair into a demanding hold that refused him any more distance than what was needed for ragged gasps of air between the increasingly fierce meetings of their lips. 

Byakuya had always been a force to be reckoned with, on the battlefield or in bed - it didn’t matter. Each movement purposeful. Each moment willfully put to memory. Dark eyes that always seemed so coldly calculating lit up in those moments - not brightly, but deep and simmering like water brought just shy of boiling: controlled, yes, but full of energy. A searing intensity that poured out in each glance and shift and demanding movement. Renji shuddered pleasantly beneath such poignant attention, returning it in kind as a hand swept low, smirking against pale lips when he felt the flex and flutter of firm muscles wavering under his sure touch. 

“Renji-”

His hand closed over already stiffening flesh, drawing a sharp hiss of breath in response that cut off whatever else was to follow. “Havin’ a nice dream?” He teased with a practiced stroke, turning his head to break from kissing and murmur directly into the curve of Byakuya’s ear. 

“You interrupted,” the noble curtly informed him, though the slight breathiness in his tone tempered the coldness of his statement. 

“I’d apologize…” Renji chuckled, encouraging his lover with a firm drag of a sword calloused hand over sensitive flesh. “But I really ain’t that sorry.” 

“You are…  _incorrigible_ ,” Byakuya huffed, arching his hips up into the intimate caress, his hand drifting out of red locks to linger over a well muscled shoulder.

Renji’s grin pressed against the pristine arch of Byakuya’s neck, teasing ever shy of leaving a mark. “‘s the way you like it,” he unabashedly purred. As he spoke, he shifted closer, curling his hand down and under to brush along the captain’s perineum instead, spawning a much sharper reaction that quickly tightened the hand on his shoulder and lurched the noble more firmly against him. “… Or is _this_ -”

“Do you ever  _cease_  that endless prattle?” Byakuya interrupted on a growl, rolling his hips against the stimulating caress with a bitten back moan that came out more like a low, heady exhale. 

“Well maybe if you asked nicely- what-?” Renji blinked up in unfiltered surprise from being so suddenly shoved to his back, the noble straddling his hips as he settled over him. 

“Did you not say I should  _enjoy_  myself?” the self assured reply as Byakuya reached over Renji’s head for the small vial of oil discarded during the previous night’s activities.

Another blink that slowly transformed into a deep grin. “And you call me impatient…” The redhead leaned up to snatch the vial out of his lover’s hand and pour some of it’s contents into his hand again.

A slim eyebrow rose in response. “I believe I call you ‘late’ more often than ‘impatient’,” Byakuya flatly countered, punctuating his statement with a downward grind of his hips that sparked another lascivious curl of heat up his spine.

“Che - yer th’ one can’t savor the moment,” Renji grumbled, mostly for the sake of arguing, as he settled his weight back on one elbow. He reached between them, wrapping an oil slick hand around their erections with a low groan. Powerful hips arched up slightly in accent to the heady pleasure the movement caused and he leaned back as his hand languidly pumped, entirely too content to watch the alluring image Byakuya made above him; statuesque perfection set to motion by little more than the brush of his hand. 

The noble’s clean lines bowed under his direction, catching his breath from the sheer beauty in each motion. Strands of atramentous hair dripped loosely over the subtle ripple of taut sinew that crafted the battle hewn curves of the noble’s shoulders, the soft glow of the lowly risen sun providing gentle backlighting that only seemed to accent the slow roll of Byakuya’s movements and further sear the image into Renji’s mind. He drew breath slowly in an attempt to better settle singing nerves already drowning in the leisurely heat of their encounter, but found it hardly helpful. Another brief shift in his weight pushed him up to meet his lover’s parted lips with his own as his hand sped up, muffling the low, appreciative moans that followed. 

There was nothing for it. Holding on to the moment or not had never been his choice. It was always the same: whenever he was with the noble he could do nothing but surrender to the passion of the moment. And no matter what he said, when pleasure became a thick haze in his head and Byakuya kissed him with a driven hunger that made him gasp for air, Renji could never be upset by that. 

Moments later, soft pants stirred the morning air as they broke apart, Byakuya’s lips drifting absent attention along a tattooed neck as he allowed himself a moment’s respite and rested his body atop his lover’s with a soft sigh. “… You really aren’t going to have enough time if you linger,” he murmured into tanned skin, idly tracing the jagged edge of a tattoo that swooped below Renji’s collarbone. 

The redhead gave a low, breathy chuckle, and slipped carefully off his elbow, his then freed hand rising to tangle in the noble’s fine hair. “‘m good for it.” 

“So you say.”


End file.
